


When The World Burns, Will You Burn With It?

by SheashireKitten



Series: From the Ashes [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheashireKitten/pseuds/SheashireKitten
Summary: A prompt for Daminette December 2019 that I have since added to and will be posting as a collection.Prompt: FireFire burns at Wayne Manor, but to what end?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: From the Ashes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829683
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	When The World Burns, Will You Burn With It?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all its been a hot minute since I posted on here! 
> 
> This will probably hurt.
> 
> Enjoy!

The night air was thick with smoke, impossible to breathe without choking on the acrid fumes. Explosives rocked the once stately manor. 

Marinette was in a full blown panic trying to do a mental roll call of her family. Most of them had come to the manor tonight. An image of her maman and papa flashed through her mind, Marinette's heart clenched, "I won't lose them. Not again."

Everyone who had been pulled out from the manor had a dart in their neck. The strange substance had knocked them unconscious. She hadn't had time to actually figure out what was in it, but it seemed to be wearing off already judging by Jasons slow blinking. Aside from the blinking he was still a complete dead weight on her back. She sent a silent thanks to Tikki for the additional strength outside of the suit as she continued running out of the manor that had been her home since being orphaned at fourteen.

She noticed Damian outside carrying Cassie, doing a quick headcount she realized that Tim was still missing. Setting Jason down as far from their home as possible, she sprinted back to the front door, ignoring the sounds of Damian screaming.

"Netta! Come back! It's going to collapse! Netta please, Marinette!" She pressed on, passing the beautiful paintings that once hung proudly on the mantle. The now ruined curtains, the family pictures that had been taken every Christmas were burning into ashes. 

Tim was in his office, more awake than anyone else had been. The caffeine in his system keeping him conscious but mostly imobile as it mitigated some of the drugs effects.

"Tim! Come on, we have to get out of here." 

"Nette, what are you doing? Get out of here. You don't have time."

"What I don't have time for is arguing with you. Let’s go." She hoisted his much larger form over her shoulders and started to run to the front door when a large wooden support beam fell in front of her, cutting of their exit.

She looked around finding nothing but flames, the smoke burned at her lungs, the heat buffeted her skin. She felt raw and tired, desperate for an exit she saw the only option. An open window. Hopefully the fall wouldn't kill them. She rearranged her grip on Tim, rushing for the window as fast as her legs could manage. Jumping out of the frame just as a loud explosion went off behind her.  _ Lucky me _ . She managed to tuck Tim into her and roll, keeping him mostly unharmed. She however was fairly certain that her ankle was broken and her shoulder was dislocated. She stayed on the ground, trying to catch her breath and not irritate her screaming limbs more than necessary. 

"Marinette? Are you alive?" Tim was whispering to her from his place on the ground next to her. Heaving a sigh of relief when she nodded in accent "Thank goodness." he breathed, “Thank you Netta.”

"Marinette! Tim!" Damian was still yelling, sounding as though he was in pain. 

"Child, do you not see what your indecisiveness has done? How it has hurt those around you." Talia spoke over the roaring flames, gesturing to me and Tim. "Come, together we can bring the world to a new age." 

Damian was shaking his head no, looking wildly around until he met Marinette's eyes. He blinked in surprise, his shoulders dropped with relief. Talia,seeing this, walked over to the girl. Her eyes flashed an unnatural green for a moment her expression neutral as she looked down at her with toxic eyes. Lifting her foot Talia brought it down on Marinette's dislocated shoulder. 

Marinette screamed in pain, she couldn't hear Tim cursing Talia's existence as he tried to move. Marinette's body was already suffering from the flames and her fall. After a few moments Marinette quieted, even though she was still being further crushed under the heel of Talia's boot, Marinette refused to give her the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. Damian rushed to them. 

"Mother stop this at once, leave her be!" 

"Damian you know what must be done for that to happen." She put more weight onto the girls shoulder, Marinette heard a sickening snap that made her nauseous. Damian was looking at his mother with murderous rage. "Accept your fate boy. It can only get worse for them from here."

Marinette was fading, she could barely understand what was going on. She was missing something, but the pain was making the world blur. Her shoulder was now broken as well. Damian looked terrified, but this wasn't the worst situation they'd been in. 

"You might as well leave Talia, he’s made his choice to stay here, where he belongs." Marinette spoke through the pain, not noticing how Damian flinched at her words.

"Oh, you haven't told her?" Talia grinned, Damian kept his eyes on Marinette. "So this must be the annoying little chit that pushed you so far," Marinette spasmed as Talia stomped on her rib cage, still unwilling to let herself scream. The taste of blood invaded her mouth when she coughed. "So foolish, but we could find a use for her," Talia stepped off of her torso, bending down and pulling Marinette up to eye level by her bad arm, "how does it feel to know that one you trusted with all your secrets would be the one to bring you this low?" She spoke to Marinette. Grinning as she pulled Marinette’s hair to make her face Damian.

Marinette was fading quickly, lightheaded and most likely bleeding internally, but broken bones and shattered ribs were no match for the heartache she felt when Damian refused to look her in the eyes for more than a moment. 

"Damian?" She wished her voice had sounded strong, not brittle and raspy as it was.

He ducked his head, unable to meet her eyes.

A tendril of dread curled in her stomach. Followed quickly by a spike of rage fueled adrenaline. With the last of her strength she pulled forward, ignoring the screaming of her scalp as she pulled Talia down, then lunged up to headbut her in the nose. The assassin grunted as she rearranged her bleeding nose to straighten the broken bones. 

Tim who had been attempting to regain full control of his body without being seen had finally been able to stand, forcing himself between Talia and Marinette. His hair was a mess, some parts singed shorter than others, his clothes were covered in soot and ashes, but his eyes remained their crystalline blue. Sharp and accessing his enemy. 

"I see you have a knight protecting you. What a shame, to have you both die. So much promise." A loud  _ bang  _ and Talia fell silent, looking down to her shoulder where a bullet wound had appeared over her clavicle. Blood bloomed on her shirt as she turned to look behind her. Jason was on his elbows in the maintained grass, gun still smoking and aiming another shot.

"Still be under the effects of the poison," Marinette mused internally, _he wouldn't have missed her heart otherwise._ The rest of the Bats were starting to stand, Tim was still hiding Marinette behind his larger form. 

Talia grimaced as she held onto her shoulder. "This isn't over little princess. I will take great pleasure in counting the ways that I can make you scream." She looked to Damian who had lost all color in his face, his olive tone turning green. A helicopter approached the smouldering remains of the manor, dropping a line with two harnesses.

The expressions on his brother's faces were incredulous. 

"Give me the drive Child." Talia demanded of him.

He thought of the flash drive hiding in his pocket, but he didn't hand it to her. Instead he cast one last look to his family, his face screwed up in a pained expression, as he secured himself to the line.

Marinette tried to approach him, tried begging him to stop, to come back, that he didn't have to do this. Her world faded to black before she could take a step forward. She had pushed her body too far, and now she was falling. 

Tim managed to catch her before she hit the ground, cradling her close to his chest as he glared at the demons as they were lifted and flown away.

The silence that followed was deafening. Bruce managed to stand first, walking over to his injured almost daughter. “You saved our lives,” he refused to mention his turncoat son, “Thank you little one.” he pushed the hair out of her face, the most affection he could bring himself to show at the moment. “Paramedics will be here soon.” he spoke to Tim, “Go with her. I need to see what was on that drive Talia was asking for. If she wants it we need to keep it safe.”

Tim nodded once, pulling her closer to his chest and walking to where the rest of the family were trying to revive themselves. They were in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Did it hurt? 😅
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be posting the continuations soon.
> 
> As always, drop a line and tell me what you think! Much love!


End file.
